In Confidence
by Pandora-chan
Summary: Two friends discuss their lives and relationships. Mentions of RikaTerada and SakuraSyaoran.


**Ficlet:** _In Confidence_

**Pairings:** mentions of Rika/Terada and Sakura/Syaoran

**Timeline:** sometime after the last part of the CCS manga.

**Author's Notes:** this was an idea that had to be written. As far as I can recall there was no mention of Rika's family nor their (possible) opinions on the engagement, so I decided to play around a bit. And in my opinion, an engagement isn't official until it's public.  
Now this is my first real attempt at writing Rika, so people's feedback is important for the sake of whether or not I continue to do so in the future.

* * *

"Rika-chan?" The concerned voice snapped her out of her haze, and Rika looked up to meet the familiar violet eyes of her friend. She had been wandering through the park, so lost in thought that she let her feet take her wherever they pleased, and once brought back to reality she found herself seated on the swing-set. She smiled back as she replied, "Good afternoon, Tomoyo-chan."

The other girl seated herself next to Rika and cast a curious glance in her direction. "Are you alright, Rika-san? You look troubled."

A firm shake of her head sent brown curls bouncing. "No, I am fine. In fact, I've never been better!" Her smile grew slightly. "I've just been thinking about some things."

Tomoyo was silent a moment, regarding her friend, and then she smiled brightly. "I suppose, then, congratulations are in order?"

Rika blinked. Twice. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Congratulations, yes? It's official?"

Pink bloomed across Rika's cheeks as she stared at her friend. "I don't… how did you know?"

Tomoyo smiled to herself. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. You're glowing the same as Sakura-chan since Li-san returned, and there are few things in life that can cause that kind of glow." With a sly look, she added, "Also, I noticed you're wearing the ring on your finger now, rather than on that chain."

"How long have you known?"

"Since grade school," she giggled. "I noticed a lot of looks passing between the two of you, and knew for sure when you mentioned that your boyfriend was older than us but never mentioned his name. And then you started wearing that chain around your neck…" Still smiling, Tomoyo tilted her head to the side. "I think it's sweet. It reminds me of Sakura-chan's parents, in a way."

Toying with the ring she wore, Rika sighed. "I wanted to tell you all so much, but I was so worried that if our relationship was known  
to everyone else that he'd lose his job. It wasn't people's opinions that concerned me, just the effect their opinions could have." She turned back to Tomoyo and smiled. "I'm so happy that you think that. It makes the wait all the more worth it when you find those people who are happy for you."

"You're most welcome. I could have told you earlier, but respected your wish to keep it to yourself." Tomoyo reached over and clasped her friend's hands. "I wish you both a lifetime of happiness."

Rika smiled brilliantly. "Thank you, so much. Oh! What luck that I ran into you! I was thinking earlier about the wedding, and I was hoping you could design and make my dress?"

"I'd be delighted!"

The two girls laughed and chatted for a while, enjoying each other's company on the cool Spring afternoon. They later pushed their swings towards the heavens in childish competition for a good few minutes before slowing themselves back from joyous escapism to swing gently back and forth above the ground. Reluctant to return to reality and responsibility just yet, they sat in comfortable silence and considered their lives.

"So what about you, then?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo glanced sideways at her friend in confusion.

"Have you found someone yet? Someone who can make you happy, without your being alone because of it, that is."

It was Tomoyo's turn to blush. "Apparently I am not the only observant one here," she mused.

Rika smiled gently. "Even if the person you love most is happy, your own loneliness will always catch up to you. It's time for you to worry about _yourself_ before anyone else. It's time for you to find your own, _true_ happiness."

Sighing, Tomoyo glanced back at the skies. "Easier said than done."

"What about Nokoru-san? He's very lovely, and seems to like you a lot too!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "He likes me a lot, yes, and every other girl he meets." She shook her head. "I don't see that ever working, regardless of my mother's well meaning intentions."

"Oh? Well, keep looking, won't you? You'll never find anyone if you don't open your eyes."

Dark waves framed her face as she smiled, and Tomoyo began pushing the swing back into the air. "I promise I'll do my best," she whispered.

Rika smiled at the comment, her skirt fluttering around her as she followed suit. After a long silence, interrupted only by the creaking chains of the swings, she spoke again. "I have every faith that you'll find the right person, Tomoyo-chan. Someone who you can relate to, who makes you happy, and treats you right." Rika caught her friends eyes and leaned forward to whisper loudly, "Someone who makes your toes curl."

Tomoyo laughed gaily, and Rika soon joined in.

It was dusk when they finally parted ways. Rika was a bundle of nerves, on her way home for the first time since the engagement was made known to her family; Tomoyo was on her way to see Sakura and catch up with the latest news from London. They stood at the park entrance to exchange farewells.

"Thank you again, Tomoyo-chan. You've no idea how wonderful it is to have someone just be happy for me without casting judgement."

"It's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Rika smiled, fiddling which her ring again. "Even so…" Both were silent for a few moments, and then she giggled. "I still can't believe I am wearing this properly," she gushed. "It's ridiculously overwhelming how happy I am!"

Tomoyo giggled herself, and nodded. "It's a lovely ring, such a shame you had to hide it for so long. Terada-sensei is a very lucky man."

Blushing again, Rika hugged her friend. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Rika-chan."

They drew apart and bid each other goodnight, heading their respective ways. Suddenly Rika stopped and turned, calling after the other girl. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You'll tell me, won't you? When you find your number one? I don't want to hear it from someone else!"

Tomoyo's smile was visible even in the dim lighting, even meters away. "Of course I will! You'll tell me, won't you, when you'll need that dress?"

Rika laughed. "If you like, you can start designing tonight!"

"Wonderful! I have ideas already!!" Tomoyo replied with a wink.

Waving goodbye, Rika watched her friend turn the corner towards the Kinomoto's, and brought her hand to her heart. She finally had someone else who was happy for her. And despite being just the one so far, the knowledge gave her enough confidence to tell everyone else.

After all, if the loneliest person she knew could be happy for her, what excuse was there for other's to not feel the same?

* * *

_Your thoughts are important to me! Review_ ♥_ And, as per usual, feel free to visit my website and contribute ideas to other fics I am working on!_


End file.
